


It is just a drawing

by Ceriase



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alan x Eric, EricXAlan, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Slingphries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceriase/pseuds/Ceriase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan has a free day and starts drawing. Ofcourse Eric is a good drawing subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is just a drawing

**Author's Note:**

> Hee, so this is my first story on here so please don't be too harsh. I am still practising my writing

The smaller reaper sat in the big chair that Eric had in his living room. He practically lived here more than he did in his own apartment, so he had claimed the big comfortable chair. With a fresh cup of tea on the table at his left and a few pieces of paper for him to draw on in his hands he never wanted to leave this chair again. He didn’t draw often, but he wanted to get a bit better at it, so his two days off were the perfect time to work on that. The only difficulty; inspiration. Normally Alan didn’t have a problem coming up with things to draw, but he just couldn’t start with anything that came to mind. He looked around him for a few seconds, hoping something would stand out. Table, kitchen and chairs. Nothing sparked that bit of inspiration in him.

Maybe he could draw Eric? Eric was busy reading on the couch across from him. Normally he wouldn’t draw other people, it freaked him out a bit. The fact that you had to stare at someone for a long amount of time to get everything on paper the way it looked in real life was just a bit creepy. On top of that he would just be ashamed if they found out he was staring at them so intensely. But desperate times called for desperate measures. It wasn’t like Alan never looked at Eric before, they were dating for god’s sake. He was allowed to stare at his lover right? He started sketching Eric’s outlines. The taller and broader reaper certainly wasn’t a chore to draw. Alan didn’t mind having to look at him to make sure every line was perfect. He drew the way the blonde sat on the couch, his legs stretched out in front of him, one hand on his chest and the other holding the book. After his outline Alan moved on to drawing his casual jeans and blouse. The hardest thing to draw was his hair. He had such a mad hairstyle, which Alan loved but it still was a pain to draw. His facial hair and piercings were a lot easier. 

After a few more minutes of sketching Alan looked up again, only to look directly into another pair of eyes. “What are ya doin' love?”. Quickly Alan pressed the drawing to his chest, clutching it tightly. There was no way he was going to show Eric. Eric chuckled. “Were ya drawin' me? I saw ya starin' at me a few times”. “N-no, I wasn’t draw- Yes I was” Alan sighed. “But it was just for practise, it really isn’t that good”. “Well, if it is just fer practise ya can show me right? I promise I won’t judge ya. It isn’t like ya drew me naked or anythin' right?” Eric said smiling. Alan sighed. He knew Eric wasn't going to let it go until he saw the drawing. Alan handed him the paper and Eric stood up straight to examine it better. “It looks great Alan. Ya could have given me a bit more muscle and maybe made me a bit more handsome or made me look like not a homeless person, but ya captured what I really look like so that is nice” Eric said jokingly. “Is it really that good?”. “Yeah, I like it. Mind if I keep it?”. Alan shook his head. “Go ahead”. 

A few days later Alan walked into Eric’s office to give him some of the paperwork. “Thanks love” the blonde answered him, dividing it into two piles of paper on his desk . Alan smiled, only to have something in the corner of his eye catch his attention. There was his drawing, displayed on top of one of the cabinets. “You took my drawing to work?”. “Yeah, it would be a shame to just have it layin' around the house. Besides, now every time I look at it I will be remembered of the fact that my beautiful boyfriend likes to stare at me”.


End file.
